


走火

by romasky



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱一龙 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romasky/pseuds/romasky
Summary: 一点说明：强行拉郎，谈不上RPS。=========演员表========张   震   饰   阿震朱一龙   饰   小朱=====================
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一点说明：强行拉郎，谈不上RPS。
> 
> =========演员表========
> 
> 张 震 饰 阿震
> 
> 朱一龙 饰 小朱
> 
> =====================

这个夏天，罗县被一张通缉令搞得人人神经紧张。系列杀人犯邹克容躲进了县城，这桩案件状似遥远，却无声无息影响了许多罗县人的生活甚至命运。

1  
罗县临近洞庭，城外三面芦苇荡环绕，河道水网四通八达，夏季高温多雨，雾汽蒸腾。  
阿震踏着梯子，从楼上下来，见货架还泡在水里。他把卷闸门抬起，店内积水慢慢地从门口退下去。稍微打扫过后，阿震又爬上梯子，冲楼上喊了一声：“爷爷，下来。”  
过了一会，阿震爷爷颤颤巍巍扶着梯子下到一楼，下来以后也不乱跑，乖乖坐到门口的藤椅上。阿震爷爷曾经很壮，现在很胖。  
阿震挤好牙膏，把牙刷递到爷爷面前：“喏，刷牙。”  
阿震爷爷不理他，阿震“啧”了一声，“怎么又不知道刷牙了。”说完，把牙刷捅进爷爷嘴里，随便鼓捣了几下。  
“喝水，漱漱口。”  
阿震爷爷含了口水在嘴里，忽然有点狡黠地看了阿震一眼。  
阿震皱眉，叫道：“吐出来！”  
阿震爷爷脖子一仰，吞进去了。  
阿震：“你以为这是雪碧啊，怎么什么都往肚子里吞呢。”  
他转身从柜台后面拿出来一副手铐，把老孟的脚铐在椅子腿上。  
被铐上以后，阿震爷爷一动不动，抬着头，微张这嘴，呆滞地看着头顶上的梧桐叶子。  
还是上午，天就热得不行，白太阳雾蒙蒙的，像散了黄的洋鸡蛋。一点风都没有，树叶安静得怕人。  
“你坐在这里听戏，我去给你买早点。”  
阿震走到巷口，在巷口的早餐店叫了一碗面，吃到差不多，又打包一份馄饨，端回去给爷爷。  
阿震把碗推到爷爷面前：“来，吃吧。”  
这句话阿震爷爷一下就听懂了，拿起调羹，一只只馄饨扒拉进嘴里。  
这时候阿震发现电视里戏停了，在插播新闻。  
“……警方已加大巡逻力度，如有市民发现该嫌犯踪迹，请及时拨打110报警。”  
等阿震抬头看向屏幕，画面又切了回去。  
爷爷吃完了馄饨，阿震把碗送回店里。再回来，巷里巷外的商店都陆续开门，人声渐渐嘈杂，各个店里都有台小电视，店一开，电视机也都打开了。  
阿震连换了几个台，想看看还有没有刚刚那条新闻。阿震爷爷发起脾气：“戏！听戏！”  
阿震咕哝一声：“你刚刚没在听嘛……”讲完，还是换回戏曲台。阿震爷爷又安静地抬头看树。  
阿震走到隔壁理发店。  
“刚刚那条新闻你看到没？”  
理发店里只一个剃头师傅，姓周，在看购物频道。  
周师傅：“什么新闻？”  
阿震：“就是没听到才问你嘛。”  
周师傅：“购物台不插播新闻。”  
阿震：“购物台有什么好看的？”  
周师傅：“卖乳罩的广告，好看。”  
阿震无语，踅回到自己的店里，发现爷爷歪着头，睡着了。

阿震又开始换台，八十年代的14寸长虹牌电视，年龄和阿震一样。一共八个台，阿震来回摁了五六遍，把按键按得噼啪响。  
不知第几次换回到戏曲台。  
“……警方已加大巡逻力度，如有市民发现该疑犯踪迹，请及时拨打110报警。”  
“操！”  
一上午没有顾客，店里又热又潮，坐在里面蒸桑拿。

邹克容，男，37岁，寿县人，苏湘渝系列持枪抢劫杀人案嫌疑人。涉及“11.25湖南长沙枪击案”，“7.28湖南长沙枪击案”，“2.6南京枪击抢劫案”，“8.15重庆枪击抢劫案”，以及此前湖南长沙、重庆等地的多起持枪抢劫杀人案及抢夺枪支案，杀死杀伤多人，抢夺巨额现金。  
中午阿震出门买饭时，消息已经传开，街头巷尾都在议论凶手。  
小饭馆门口已贴着A级通缉令。  
据警方分析，邹克容已经潜逃至罗县。  
通缉令上凶手面目模糊，戴着帽子。  
周师傅昂着头，盯着新闻女主播。  
理发店的电视架在镜子上头，周师傅给人理发，总是端头看电视，不怎么低头看人，所以经常剪坏。剪坏了只好修补修补。披肩发变女式男发，飞机头变板寸，板寸变光头。周师傅的店里生意很冷清。  
周师傅说：“阿震，你发现没，今天这个女主播比平时兴奋。”  
阿震：“那是你的心理作用。”  
周师傅：“不是，我今天看她，觉得特别性感，特别想搞她。”  
阿震有些鄙夷：“那说明你今天特别猥琐，精虫上脑。”  
周师傅感觉和阿震没有共同语言，不说话了。  
阿震想：“邹克容会不会在罗县杀人？他会躲在哪里？”  
周师可能也在想同一个问题，他突然说：“肯定是躲在附近芦苇荡里。”  
阿震：“啊？”  
周师傅：“我说那个杀人犯。”  
阿震问：“为什么？”  
周师傅：“芦苇荡好躲，茅发草深，又没有人。”  
阿震点点头：“也是。”  
但是夏天芦苇荡里很多蚊子。  
周师傅转过头看他：“阿震，你晚上一个人看店，要小心。”  
周师傅眼睛亮亮的。  
罗县是个小县城，常住人口不到五十万，阿震碰到邹克华的机会是五十万分之一，他连彩票都没中过，怎么会那么幸运，碰到杀人犯呢。  
阿震说：“神经。哪有那么可怕。”

到了深夜，阿震有点心慌了。对面网吧的霓虹灯招牌在夜里看起来惨蓝。阿震爷爷吃了晚饭就睡了，阿震站上梯子，伸手推了一下他爷爷：“爷爷，别睡了，下来陪我好不好。”  
阿震爷爷翻了个身，拿背对着他，鼾声更大了。  
阿震看着爷爷背心上一大块汗渍，断定他是在装睡，但又无可奈何。只好一个人提心吊胆地守店。  
没有风，却感觉得到空气像潮水般在面前静静淌过。麻园巷里曲折幽深，比白天显得长。  
阿震一紧张就想拉屎。店里没有厕所，拉屎要去巷子里的公共厕所。  
厕所的灯早就坏了，雪白泛青的灯光一下亮一下灭，镇流器发出嘶嘶的鸣响，像恐怖片场景。  
阿震发现人紧张的时候肌肉会往里缩，而不是往外扩张，他有点便秘。  
等他好不容易从厕所出来，已经浑身是汗。  
罗县特别热，但是热得不痛快，汗液缓慢地流下鬓角，滑过脖颈，挂在锁骨，然后再也流不动，停留在皮肤上，像糖浆，发出馊味。  
就在他快走到自己的店里时，店里闪出一个人，背光，戴着帽子，面目模糊。  
阿震肝胆俱裂，往后退了一步，踏在只空酒瓶上，一屁股跌坐在地上。  
那人也吓了一跳，顿住脚步，有点疑惑：“老板？”  
阿震爬起来，“你哪一个？”  
那人打开手机，“……我买烟。不好意思吓到你了。”  
阿震又吓了一跳，有点无语地看着手机屏幕发出的白光自下而上打在来人脸上。  
“是地上有个酒瓶，绊倒了。”  
那人退进阿震的小超市，在超市里日光灯下，他看起来正常了很多。即使按照比较严格的标准，也可以称得上年轻漂亮。  
阿震的超市开在巷子里，不当大道，平时只有附近居民光顾。这个年轻人是生面孔。  
“要什么烟？”阿震走到柜台后。  
青年垂下眼睛，睫毛浓密卷翘，在眼下落下阴影。  
“白沙。”  
“六块。”阿震拿出一包烟，甩在柜台上。  
青年付了零钱，撕开烟盒外面的透明包装，抽出一根烟捏在指尖。另只手摸了摸身上的口袋，不好意思地笑笑，说：“老板，再拿一个打火机。”  
阿震一直紧紧地盯着他，感觉到面前这个年轻人的举动有一种表演的成分。  
他面目表情地抬了抬下巴，示意男人自取。  
青年打燃火机，凑进火苗，点燃了香烟。  
“老板。”青年往店外看了两眼，又回头。  
阿震：“你还要买什么？”  
青年又笑了笑，仿佛有些羞涩，“你这里有没有……这个？”  
他伸出手，食指和中指并拢伸直，大拇指与两指垂直，无名指和小指弯曲，比了一个枪的手势。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
“你这里有没有……这个？”青年在柜台上比了一个枪的手势。  
阿震瞟了一眼他的手，身形一动不动，表情也冷峻。“你在开玩笑？”心想，这食指，能塞进扳机环吗？  
青年脸一下红到脖子，但是没有退缩，“我朋友说在你这里可以买到。”  
阿震：“哪个朋友说的？”  
“廖哥。”青年抿了抿嘴唇。  
“哪个廖哥，不认识。”  
青年连忙说：“之前在东北林场……”  
阿震研究性地打量青年的脸。眼睛太大，眉毛太浓，睫毛太密，鼻子太挺，不会是邹克容，跟通缉令上的不像。但是通缉令的相片也太模糊。  
阿震“哼”了一声，略有松动，伸手在柜台底下的纸箱子里翻了翻，最终轻轻地把一把枪放在柜台上。  
青年慢慢地张开嘴，茫然地看看枪，又看看阿震。  
可能没想到他会这样随便地把枪摆至台面上吧。  
阿震：“二十。”  
“可是……”  
青年说：“这是把水枪呀。”  
阿震：“带高压阀的，二十不贵了，别冲着人眼睛滋。”  
青年摇摇头，微微皱起眉，谴责似地看向阿震：“我是要真的枪。”  
阿震笑了一下：“你要枪干什么，杀人啊？”  
青年不回答，长睫毛颤抖了一下，把手里燃了剩半截的烟掼在地上，踏灭了。  
阿震有点受不了的点了下头，“OK，OK，怕了你了。”  
再次在柜台下纸箱里翻找，再一次将一把枪放在了柜台。  
黑色，哑光，枪柄上一枚五角星。  
“国产92式手枪。”  
青年舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，小心地拿起枪，握住枪柄，端正枪口。  
阿震很警惕地注视着他，轻轻把枪口拨向店外。  
“哎哎哎，冲着外面。”  
青年扣动扳机，力气之大，使得肩膀都跟着耸了一下。  
阿震教他：“不要那么用力，肩膀放松，手腕稳住。”  
青年返过身来，再次皱起眉，“哥，这个扣不动呀。”  
阿震：“模型枪就这样啊。”  
青年睁大了眼睛看着他：“廖哥说你这里有真的枪。”

阿震和青年一前一后走出麻园巷，穿过新华街，拐到龙王港，扎进沿岸一片棚户中。  
阿震：“哎，你怎么称呼啊？”  
青年一边左观右望，一边回答：“大家都叫我小朱。”  
阿震：“哦，小猪。等下我大哥问你什么，你老实回答就是了。”  
这一片自建房房屋错落，巷子狭窄，头顶上电线晾衣绳乱拉，又没有路灯，路又崎岖不平。小朱深一脚浅一脚跟在阿震身后，很快晕头转向。  
“阿震哥，这里会不会有监控呀？”  
阿震耸耸肩，“有啊，你的脸都被拍到了。”  
小朱一下噤声，过了一会才反应过来：“你骗我。”  
终于走到一间麻将室，日光灯明亮的白光从窗户里倒在巷子，屋里传出稀里哗啦的搓麻声。  
阿震掀开门口的塑料帘子，回头对小朱说：“进来吧。”  
小朱压低了头上的帽子。  
屋里乌烟瘴气，烟味呛人。阿震进来，无人理会。走过一段约有三四米的狭窄过道，进到里间。里间像普通住家，窗户上贴着彩色的贴纸，窗下一张钢丝单人床人。一个赤膊的男人坐在床上绣十字绣。  
阿震叫男人：“大哥。”  
大哥抬头：“小震，有事吗。”  
阿震介绍：“这是廖哥介绍来的，想弄把手枪。”小朱跟着说：“昂。”  
大哥看了看小朱，又看了看阿震：“哪来的傻小子？”  
阿震挠了挠后脑勺。  
电视里，声音突然肃然：“……邹克容，男，37岁，寿县人，苏湘渝系列持枪抢劫杀人案嫌疑人。涉及“11.25湖南长沙枪击案”，“7.28湖南长沙枪击案”，“2.6南京枪击抢劫案”，“8.15重庆枪击抢劫案”，以及此前湖南长沙、重庆等地的多起持枪抢劫杀人案及抢夺枪支案，杀死杀伤多人，抢夺巨额现金……”  
大哥等新闻念完，说：“看到了吗，罗县现在不太平，别给大家惹事。”  
阿震点点头。转头看小朱，小朱先是着急，跟着又泄气，他的脸上完整地表现出情绪变化，但是什么也没有说。  
OK，OK，怕了你了。  
阿震：“老大，他拿了枪就走，不在这干，没我们的事。”小朱看了他一眼，抿了抿嘴，没吭声。

阿震在前面走，走得比来的时候慢一点，边走边点了一根烟。  
“你干嘛还跟着我？”  
小朱害羞地笑笑：“我忘记来的路了。”  
阿震忍不住翻了个白眼。  
小朱得寸进尺：“我能在你那里借宿两天吗？”  
阿震不可置信停住脚步，回头看他，“刚刚怎么说的，你拿了枪就走。”  
小朱嗫嚅：“我没说啊……”  
阿震：“你去宾馆吧，我那不方便。”  
小朱：“我可以住在店里，打地铺就行。”  
阿震：“你不是有钱吗，为什么不去住宾馆？”刚刚小朱买枪的时候，把背包拉开，倒出来一沓沓钞票。  
小朱：“我身份证丢了。”  
阿震：“宾馆有空调有热水，不是比我那里舒服得多？”  
小朱：“我身份证丢了嘛。县里不是躲了个杀人犯吗，查得很紧，住宿一定要身份证。”  
提起杀人犯，阿震又有点紧张，又看了小朱一眼。  
“你要住多久？”  
小朱：“就几天。”又赶紧修正：“两天。”  
阿震叹口气：“……那我们挤一挤睡吧。”  
小朱笑了：“我在店里打个地铺就行。”  
阿震：“一楼下雨的时候会灌水进来。”  
小朱愣了一下，又是一笑：“那谢谢你了。”  
阿震发现小朱笑的时候眼睛弯弯，会甩流星。  
阿震把小朱带回店里。夜已经很深了。他重新拉起卷闸门，开灯。  
“你吃饭了没？”  
“吃了，”小朱还是笑：“但是又饿了。”  
阿震板着脸，指了指货架上：“方便面两块二一包。”  
小朱吃瘪，不笑了。  
阿震从最下格的货架上拿了桶方便面给他。  
小朱发现货架上还积着半公分深的水，出言提醒：“这都泡在水里了。”  
阿震白了他一眼：“有塑封的嘛，有什么关系？”  
小朱摆摆手：“哦，没关系，没关系。”  
小朱蹲在店门前呼哧呼哧地吃面，阿震又烧了一大壶水，“我给你烧了水，你洗好澡就上楼睡吧。”  
小朱：“你呢？”  
阿震：“我还要看店，你快洗吧。”兑水的时候，热气浮上来，烫得他眯起了眼睛。  
灯光下汽水熏熏的，好像泡在一汪湖水里，柔柔地晃动，热意变得温柔，抚慰着毛孔。  
小朱看着面前的水桶，有些为难：“在这里洗吗？”  
阿震：“你要在外面洗我也无所谓。”  
他发现小朱非常容易害羞，小朱害羞的时候从脸红到耳尖，到脖子，到……浑身都粉粉红。  
小朱脱掉了上衣。他白得像鱼肚，像月亮，像鱼肚柔软，像月亮有弧线，闪闪发光。  
阿震看到他胸口浅色的刀疤，像一片花瓣。  
小朱解下皮带，不那么修长但有力的手指一颗一颗解开扣子，阿震盯着他的耻毛从内裤里钻出来，这时小朱红着脸抬眼对他笑了一下：“你不会要看着我洗吧？”  
阿震的心猛地挣了一下，他逃到外面，把卷闸门拉下来四分之三。外面的空气仍然沉闷黏滞。  
接着他听到水声。  
小朱洗得不紧不慢，水声淅淅沥沥。  
洗澡水从卷闸门底下蜿蜒而出，流下门前阶梯，流过阿震脚底。  
阿震盯着那洗澡水看了一阵，脱掉拖鞋，踏进水里。水是温热的，接近体温。  
门里传来小朱的歌声：“我爱洗澡吹个泡泡……”  
阿震觉得自己是个傻逼，有点懊恼地赶紧穿回鞋子。  
“吹个鸡巴。”  
又等了一会儿，听到卷闸门抬起的声音，回过头，小朱双手端着桶，十分乖仔的样子，笑着说：“我洗好了。”  
阿震搓了把脸，“洗好了就上去睡吧。”  
小朱点点头，爬上楼梯。  
阿震独自坐在楼下店里，隔着薄薄一层木板，他听到爷爷的鼾声。夜好静，巷子也仍然好黑。但是他此时无暇害怕。

过了一会，对面网吧的网管小陈来买泡面。  
阿震问：“今天来上网的人多不多啊？”  
他找了两个箱子装方便面和矿泉水，帮小陈一起抬进网吧。今天的网吧里气氛冷清，稀稀拉拉亮着几台机器，不似往日盛况。小陈泡了面一溜儿放在台子上，供上网的顾客自取。阿震蹭了会儿冷气，准备回店里。  
小陈提醒他：“二哥，你看到通缉令了吧，晚上看店小心点。”  
阿震点头。  
小陈：“派出所发了信息给我，这段时间网吧严管，未成年不能进，晚上就这么点人，你也早点睡吧。”  
阿震回去关店，洗澡。  
今天阿震有一点骚动。  
阿震爷爷鼾声振动发聩。但是今天楼上不只有爷爷，还有小朱，他和小朱之间只隔着一块木板。  
阿震紧紧地握住了自己，感觉它在手里变大变硬。他背靠在卷闸门上，小腹绷紧，像离了水的鱼，嘴唇渴水似的张合。  
阿震一心快点射出来，一直快速地撸动，几乎令他疼痛。射精时他猛地哆嗦了一下，绷得过紧的小腿开始抽筋，手腕酸痛，心脏狂乱地跳动着，疲惫的阴茎可怜地垂下来，仍被紧紧地攥着。  
小朱睡在地板上，把床留给了他。  
阿震从小朱身上跨过，倒在床上。  
窗户大开，今天晚上没有下雨，层云背后，月亮露出一点浅色的轮廓，银蓝色的月光洒在阿震爷爷起伏的啤酒肚上，屋子里有一股淡淡的汗味。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
阿震爷爷还是一动不动地望着树，头扎进脖子里，像一只硕大的鹌鹑。  
小朱唏哩呼噜吃面，时不时偷眼看看阿震爷爷，终于忍不住问：“你怎么把你爷爷铐起来啊？”  
阿震：“他有老年痴呆，不铐着会跑。”  
小朱伸手拨了一下阿震爷爷脚上的铐子：“这手铐你从哪里搞来的？”  
阿震看了他一眼：“成人用品店。”  
“哦……”小朱脸又红了：“那你爸妈呢？”  
阿震：“我爸死了，我妈改嫁了。”  
小朱听了，笑容轻轻收敛，看了阿震一眼。阿震懒得理他。这些都过去了，他已经消化了。  
小朱吃完面，说：“我出去一趟。”神色变得冷峻。  
阿震不答。

上午批发商来送货，阿震点完货，站在店门口，点了一根烟。  
他吸的时候很用力，两颊凹下去，闭着嘴闷两秒，等烟浸透肺腑，才徐徐地从鼻子里喷出来。慢慢地抽完了这根烟，阿震结束了犹豫，说：“我去买点菜，我们改善一下伙食。”  
阿震爷爷仰头望着头顶上白晃晃的天和树，不屑地哼了一声。  
阿震心虚地低头。  
菜市场的街口也贴出了通缉令。  
阿震在市场转了一圈，提着一条鱼，一斤排骨，一把蕹菜，冬瓜和辣椒，两三样卤菜，半边西瓜，心满意足地回到街口。通缉令前围了一圈吃瓜群众，阿震也跟着驻足，再次琢磨一番，他发现通缉令上的凶手其实和小朱完全不一样，心情舒畅。  
“这杀人犯到底躲在哪里，警察有什么线索没得？”  
“大城市的警察都没办法，我们小县城这些警察能有什么线索？”  
“就是，要是知道他躲在哪里，不早把人抓起了，还贴这些通缉令做什么？”  
“他不会到我们这里乱杀人吧？”  
“那哪个说得准！”  
“提供线索可以奖励二十万呢，我要是能碰到他就发财啰。”  
“发财！你要钱不要命啊？！”  
提着菜回到店里，小朱还没回来。  
阿震拿出了很久没有用过的电饭煲煮了一锅米饭，又到隔壁理发店借煤气灶用。  
周师傅是单身汉，一日三餐也基本是在小饭馆对付，被红烧鱼和冬瓜炖排骨馋得直吞口水。  
“阿震，太阳打西边出来了。中午约了美女吃饭啊？”  
阿震白了他一眼：“你怎么老是想女人？”  
周师傅：“想女人怎么了？食色性也，懂不懂？”  
等到一点半，小朱还没回来。阿震爷爷不看天了，嚷嚷着喊饿。  
阿震只好开饭。  
午后蝉鸣喧闹，吵得阿震心绪很不平静。  
等小朱回来，已是深夜。  
当时阿震又靠着店门抽烟，远远地看到昏暗路灯下一条人影，心骤然收紧。  
这回小朱很体贴地老远就喊了他一声：“老板，是我。”  
阿震心放下来。  
“这么晚啊。”阿震看着小朱。  
小朱与阿震对视：“不好意思啊，遇到个熟人。”  
这夜的小朱看起来有些疲惫，汗湿的鬓发一根根像鸟羽支棱，整个人都湿漉漉的。阿震点点头，“你现在饿不饿，中午的菜给你留了一点。”  
小朱微微笑了一下：“好啊。”  
阿震将折叠桌架到店外，路灯底下，小朱吃菜，阿震啃着冰西瓜。停留着烟味的嘴里是苦的，沙瓤西瓜又很甜。  
小朱夹起整个辣椒，像捅煤球炉子一样，捅进嘴里，表情淡定。阿震有很多话想问，但是最后却说：“你什么时候走？”  
小朱停下来，好似简单的答案也需要深思，他犹豫了一下：“……明天吧。”又抬头问：“可以吗？”  
西瓜的糖水流在手上，指尖黏腻的感觉令人不悦，阿震：“可以啊。”  
小朱笑了：“谢谢你。”  
阿震觉得小朱很单纯又复杂，心里涌上一阵愉快与不爽交缠的情绪。他突然说：“我们喝点酒吧。”  
小朱愣了一下：“我不会喝酒。”  
阿震说：“不是吧。”  
小朱想了想，点点头：“好，那就喝一点点。”  
阿震搬出一箱啤酒，他喝得很快，小朱安静地看着他豪饮。酒精渗透进大脑，思想变得轻快松弛，像一条奔流的泉水，流向过去的记忆。阿震想起中学时代，家附近的那条渠，渠水滑过青苔，柔腻如唇，轻快得像吻。  
渠水很浅，阿震始终不明白爸爸怎么会溺死在那么浅的渠里。  
他迟钝地看着小朱把桌子收拾了，剩下的啤酒一瓶瓶摆进冰柜里，穿的白T恤汗湿了，贴在背上。肩胛骨与腰窝，凹凸有致，有山有水。

小陈替网吧的顾客来买方便面。  
他摇了一下阿震：“二哥，你怎么了，这种时候喝醉酒？”  
阿震确实有点醉了，但他还是稳稳地站起来，稳稳地走到货架边，问：“今天要多少？”  
小陈：“跟昨天一样，各二十。”他回头睇小朱一眼，“这谁呀？”  
阿震沉默了一下，说：“我表弟。”  
小朱听见了，没有反对。  
小陈：“之前没见过啊。”  
阿震：“……远房的。”  
小陈：“来陪你啊？”  
阿震：“我要人陪什么？他过路，住两天就走了。”  
小陈：“你们夜里小心一点，注意安全，别喝酒了。”  
阿震点头，看看小朱：“今天不会有生意了，洗洗睡吧。”  
小朱点头，“好，我先上去放东西。”他随身带着个背包，阿震有意不去看它。  
放好东西下来，阿震已经兑好热水，拉下卷闸门，落锁。“我上去挂帘子，你快洗吧。”  
小朱把手浸入热水中，水波轻轻荡漾，他的手有些发抖。  
如果不是因为身在阿震的小卖部中，如果不是阿震做好了菜在等他，如果不是路灯的黄光从门帘下射到店内的地板上，这个潮湿高热、而且黑暗的夜让他感到一种恐怖。

小朱看不到阿震，但是阿震可以看到小朱。  
小朱看起来薄薄一片，脱掉衣服却哪哪都是肉，一身线条不能用直尺画，得用圆规。  
阿震笑笑：“小朱啊，小猪。”

阁楼上原本靠墙各摆一张折叠钢丝单人床，阿震睡一张，爷爷睡一张。昨夜小朱睡的地板，阁楼房间窄，屋顶低，又当西晒，暑气燠热。电风扇吹了一整晚，小朱起来的时候，地板上还是潮潮的一个人形。所以阿震把自己的钢丝床收了，腾出一块空地，房间看起来阔大一些，风也流动起来。  
原本他和爷爷的床之间无遮无拦，但是这晚，阿震扯了一根绳子，用一张床单把小阁楼一分为二，隔成了两间。  
小朱洗好澡，爬上梯子，因为楼上格局的改变而怔了一下。  
阿震解释：“睡地板凉快一点。我爷爷打呼噜太吵了，拉帘子隔一下。”  
小朱首先看的却是他的包，包被阿震移到了墙角。小朱放松下来，笑说：“这打呼噜帘子也隔不住啊。”但是他顺从地走到阿震身边，挨着他躺下。他用黑溜溜的眼睛望着阿震，扬了扬下巴，脸上笑意不减：“你是不是真喝醉了？”  
阿震说：“睡吧。”  
小朱就乖乖地阖上眼睛，打湿的头发像茂盛的水草，一绺一绺散开在地板上，身上散发着潮湿的热气。  
在这座小城里生活小三十年后，阿震已经失掉好奇心。但是此时此刻，他对身边的小朱却有很多想问的问题。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
周师傅端着米粉，在阿震和小朱对面坐下。  
一落座，就神秘兮兮把头伸过来，说：“哎，阿震啊，你听说没？”  
阿震抬眼瞟了他一眼，“听说什么？”  
周师傅：“昨天晚上少年宫外头的巷子里，有个人被枪杀了。”  
他的声音，不大不小，一时间，小饭馆里吃早餐的食客，都把视线调了过来。  
阿震面部微微震动了一下，他下意识地想去看旁边的小朱，但是忍住了没有动作。小朱停下筷子，又从桌上的辣椒罐里挖了一勺辣酱。  
阿震：“真的假的。”  
周师傅夸张地翻了个大白眼：“唉，还真的假的，未必我一大清早扯谎骗你啊。”  
阿震故意问：“难道是那个邹克容干的？”  
周师傅立刻咬钩：“我看没得跑。罗县多少年没出过枪杀案了，这个通缉犯一来就出事，不是他干的是哪个干的？”  
阿震：“你从哪里听说的？”  
周师傅：“嗨，都传开了——哎？这小孩是哪来的，眼生得很？”  
阿震和周师傅八卦的时候，小朱埋头嗦粉，脑门上出了一层热汗，整个人蒸成粉红色。见周师傅发问，小朱只好抬起头，笑了笑，“我是阿震的表弟，远房的。”  
阿震进一步加花：“小朱在江城读书，几年没回来了。”  
周师傅搭讪着问：“哦，读书啊，什么时候毕业啊？”  
小朱看看阿震，阿震说：“快了，还有一年。”  
周师傅看看阿震，又看看小朱，继续问：“今后准备回来罗县，还是在外面做事？”  
阿震冷着脸说：“人家大城市的大学生，回罗县干什么？”  
周师傅啧了一声：“你干嘛啊，你是人家的发言人啊。”  
小朱一管笔挺的鼻梁上，冒出细细的汗珠，“呃，我想回……江城。”  
周师傅：“哎，正确！小伙子一表人才，千万不要像你表哥一样，年纪轻轻守着个小卖部，烂在这个小县城里。”  
阿震不耐烦地道：“不要转移话题好吧，问你哪里听来的消息？”  
周师傅吊足了胃口，才悠然道：“小陈讲的，人是昨天死的，尸体半夜里才被发现，之后马上就捅到互联网上去了，网吧里的人都看到了。”  
饭馆里顿时议论开了。  
“这个杀人犯胆子太大了，一进罗县就开杀戒，真是作孽哦。”  
“谁说不是，不知道这回要死几个人了。”  
“哎，周师傅，死的是什么人，新闻里讲了没有？”  
周师傅摇头晃脑：“这种恶性杀人案，怎么可能就上新闻呢，媒体肯定要花时间润色的嘛。上了新闻的消息，我周师傅还拿来说什么？况且，死者的身份属于破案的重要线索，要保密的。新闻里又怎么能说呢，要保护受害人隐私嘛。”  
阿震对小朱说：“罗县现在不太平，你早点回学校去。”  
小朱没说话。  
两人吃好早饭，阿震照旧端一碗馄饨回去给爷爷。  
小朱也就背包准备出门。  
正碰上这片的片警李飞和蔡永强上门。  
小朱顿住脚，往店里退了一步。  
“哎，阿震，”蔡队在店前的树下站住，“人呢？”  
阿震一改往常冷酷如冰的态度，略带几分狗腿地跑出来，一人塞了一包芙蓉王，“两位领导好。”  
蔡永强语气比较温和，开门见山地道：“昨晚少年宫那边出事了。网吧一条街外面，用枪打死了一个人。”  
阿震露出一点吃惊的样子：“死的是什么人啊？”  
李飞不甚耐烦：“这跟你没关系。”  
蔡永强仍旧和颜悦色：“身份还在核实，相关信息我们也不方便透露。我们来就是摸排一下，你这两天，见没见过生面孔在附近走动？”  
阿震：“没有啊，没见到生人。杀人的是那个通缉犯？”  
蔡永强：“不排除这个可能性，省厅下来的专家组还在研判。”  
两人正说着，李飞突然喝了一声：“哎！你是什么人！”  
阿震和蔡永强都吓了一跳。  
小朱也一怔，拽紧了背包带，指指阿震：“……我是他的表弟。”  
阿震连忙道：“是，他是我表弟。”  
蔡永强和李飞往前走了两步，打量起小朱，“怎么之前没见过？”  
阿震：“他在外面读书，几年没回来了，前天晚上才到的。”  
“前天晚上到的？”李飞狐疑地盯着小朱：“叫什么名字，身份证拿出来看看！”  
小朱：“我叫小朱。”  
阿震：“ 他身份证丢了，准备到派出所补个临时证明。”  
李飞：“问他还是问你啊！”对小朱：“你哑巴呢？警察问你话呢！”  
小朱像个复读机一样：“我身份证丢了，准备到派出所补个临时证明。”  
李飞不言语，盯着小朱不放，小朱惶然地和他对视了两眼。  
还是蔡永强开口：“现在特殊时期，我们派出所的人都出去摸排了，没人办公。要办证明等两天吧。行了，李飞，走吧。”  
李飞不太甘心地收回了审视的目光。  
蔡永强走了两步，把公文包往左手臂下一夹，又转过身来，点着阿震道：“还有啊，阿震，你老把你爷爷这么铐着可不行哦。万一那个邹克容来了，你爷爷被铐着，想跑都跑不掉，不正好给人家做靶子？”  
李飞冷笑，“说不定人家巴不得呢，正好减少一个负担。”  
阿震变了颜色，阿震爷爷还是目瞪瞪地看天。  
蔡永强拍了拍李飞的的肩：“好好说话，走吧走吧。”  
小朱目送两个民警出了巷子，手慢慢地松开书包背带。  
阿震神色渐松，看了看他，道：“这下好了，你一时走不了了。”  
小朱应了一声：“嗯，是啊。麻烦了。”  
阿震说不清自己是什么心情。强烈的怀疑落在心头，少年宫外面死的是谁？是邹克容杀的？还是小朱？即使不是小朱，可是小朱买枪是事实，他要枪做什么？杀人吗？杀谁？已经得手了？还是已经放弃？这总归是个火药桶，而且这个火药桶是他装的药，现在还摆在他的小卖部里。他紧张吗？他紧张，但是他是为小朱紧张。  
阿震爷爷突然暴躁地喊了起来：“电视！电视！听戏！听戏！”  
阿震打开电视，“喊什么，就开了嘛。”  
戏曲台正在插播新闻。  
画面里，环卫工对着镜头说：“……凌晨十二点，我去收垃圾。看到，垃圾车旁边有摊东西。走进一看，是个人！好家伙，把我吓得！我赶紧就打电话报警……死了，我发现的时候就死了。没气了，人都冷了。”  
“据悉，死者姓郑，罗城县本地人，无正当职业。死者尸体于今日凌晨被环卫工人陈某在龙池巷发现，陈某及时拨打了110报警，警察赶到时，确认郑某已经死亡。尸体胸口有枪击痕迹，据现场警方人员判断，死者死于枪击，目前还不清楚这起案件的原因，更多消息请锁定本台新闻一时间栏目……”  
阿震仿佛喃喃自语：“龙池巷，是少年宫背面的网吧一条街，晚上来来往往的小孩挺多的，难道没人听到枪声？”  
小朱轻声说：“人多，比较吵，反而不容易听见。”  
阿震点头，不去看小朱：“这人太背了。人多，偏偏挑中了他。”  
小朱没说话。  
店里的电话响了，阿震走进去，拿起话筒。  
电话那头是大哥。  
大哥：“那傻小子不在你那了吧？”  
阿震抬头，往店外看了一眼，小朱坐在他爷爷旁边，两个人都抬着头，半张着嘴，看向头上的树。  
阿震摇头：“走了。”  
大哥：“那就好，昨夜里出事了你听说了吧，到我这来一趟。”  
阿震：“好，我就来。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

“好，我就来。”

阿震放下电话，走到店外。小朱收回了视线，看向他，神态坦然。

“我出去一趟……”阿震说，他想说外面乱别乱跑，想说小朱等我回来，结果还是什么都没有说。

但小朱朝他挥挥手：“好啊，早点回来。”

太阳灼烧着头顶脚面，高温的地面烤烫脚底。

白天的龙王港，看起来浅静开阔，凝滞不动。两边水泥房错落，被雪白阳光漂洗，色彩单调。

阿震记得小时候，罗县还未筑堤围垸时，龙王港水量充沛，河边排排吊脚楼，推窗是喧闹的河面。河上风篷船往来，桅杆林立，从这里驶出，经沅水，出洞庭，入长江，到汉口，下南昌，甚至远通南京。船上运砂石、运麻，运藕莲菱角，运米面、红薯凉薯、西瓜菜瓜。

罗县过去是个8字型。8字西面是龙王港，东面是内河。中间束腰处，内外河通连，够四艘风篷船并行，河上文武桥跨接南北，大船从外河来，到这里要换小船，风篷船要卸桅杆。

此时走到桥边，潮湿的水汽从河面上蒸上来，令人窒息。

这里离少年宫很近。

罗县是个小县城，但四通八达，所以局面复杂。文武桥周围居民最多，最繁华，也就最复杂。往南是少年宫，附近有长途汽车站，商铺旅馆众多，是郑钢的地盘，郑钢的老板是魏九爷。往北有批发市场、砂石厂、船码头，归黄三儿管。

阿震略望了一望，还是折进巷子，走进前夜里，带小朱到过的麻将室。

今天麻将室安静，没有客人，打扫得干干净净，桌椅也码放整齐，没有开灯。

阿震走进里间，大哥盘坐床上，仍然专心绣那幅十字绣。经过两天，长两米，宽一米半的绣幅已有轮廓，阿震看清，原来是一条青龙出水。

大哥本来就八字眉，今天看起来又更愁了。

桌上一盘西瓜，两条瓜皮。两杯茶水，都只剩茶叶。烟灰缸里几截中华烟烟头。阿震太阳底下走得久了，正口干舌燥，挑了块西瓜，弯腰伏背地吃起来。

边吃边问：“这谁来过了？”

大哥看他一眼：“警察，县公安局的。”

大哥说：“昨夜少年宫死的那个人，是郑钢。”

阿震眼皮一跳，“是吗？”跟着说道：“他这是运气不好，怪谁。”

大哥：“什么叫运气不好？”

阿震说：“不是邹克容干的吗，谁让他撞上了。”

大哥东方不败一样飞针走线，讲话倒慢：“警察也没说是邹克容干的。”

阿震：“警察怀疑是我们？”

大哥：“来的这两个警察说案子暂时由省里来的专案组接管，他们只是配合，具体的不清楚。但是就算警察不怀疑我们，魏九也会怀疑。他不是讲道理的人，栽也要栽到我们头上。”

阿震吃完瓜，刷刷抽出两张纸擦了擦手脸，脸上神态悄然松动，“三爷发话没？”

大哥盯着他，说：“我说警察和魏九怀疑我们，你怎么好像反而放心了。”

阿震镇定地道：“没做亏心事，不怕鬼敲门嘛。”

大哥点点头，却又问他：“前天那小子什么时候走的？”

阿震料到大哥会问，沉住气道：“那天晚上在我那住了一晚，之后一早就走了。”

大哥：“离开罗县没有？”

阿震：“不清楚，他从我那走了以后，就没有联系了。”

大哥放下手里的绣幅：“你知道他买枪是干什么用，究竟是准备在罗县用，还是拿到外面去用？”

阿震：“大哥，你怀疑郑钢是小朱杀的？”

大哥叹了口气，“唉，我们这次做事，太马虎了。”

阿震也知道是他马虎——小朱有这种力量，三言两语，柔声软语，但是就让人服软——但还是给大哥也给自己喂定心丸：“小朱是廖哥介绍来的，廖哥走得早，和郑钢也没仇……”

大哥抬手制止了他，“现在说这些都没意义。是他，不问什么原因，那就是他。不是他，哪怕他和郑钢血海深仇，也不是他。阿震，有人找我们买枪的事，你对谁也不要说。”

阿震只有点头。

从大哥那出来，快到正中午。阿震路过菜市场，没有昨天的心情，但还是拐进去，拎了一袋小鱼小虾。

回到自己的小卖部，小朱和他爷爷并排坐着看电视。电视里，竟然不在戏剧台，正在放动画片《海绵宝宝》。阿震再次想，小朱是有魔力的。

然后他发现，爷爷脚上的铐子被摘下来了。

小朱说：“戴着不舒服嘛。”

阿震问他：“你又没有钥匙，怎么摘下来的。”

小朱笑微微：“我力气大。”

阿震又去找周师傅借煤气。

周师傅靠在理发店门口挖耳朵：“你天天来借煤气可不行啊，自己的表弟要自己养嘛。”眼睛瞟着看电视的小朱。阿震当做没听到。小朱容易脸红，慢慢蹭过来，“周师傅一起吃呀。”

阿震白了他一眼：“我买菜做菜，你请什么客？”

周师傅说：“你买的这是什么菜，这小鱼小虾米的，喂猫呢。”

阿震说：“我喂猪。”

周师傅哈哈大笑。小朱哼了一声，跟着嘿嘿笑。

周师傅说：“哎哟，你少放点辣椒，谁口这么重啊。”

小朱说：“啊，我超——能吃辣。”

阿震下手愈重，每条鱼里外都抹了厚厚一层剁椒。

暖风熏熏，巷子里只有蝉鸣，空调与电扇的嗡鸣。周师傅和阿震爷爷捂着肿了的嘴午睡去了。

小朱也松弛地靠在躺椅上，脸上胳膊上热出一层细汗，整个人白至发光，蓝色尼龙布椅背软软地兜着他，像兜着一块奶豆腐。一条腿垂下来，脚趾有一下没一下地，点着地。

阿震站在柜台后，偶尔看他一下，也觉得很扎眼，没话找话地批评说：“你小心别晒中暑了。”

小朱也不起身，就着点地，把椅子蹭到店门口，离阿震近了一点。

“这个店原来是你爷爷开的吗？”

阿震爷爷时而糊涂时而清醒，阿震不知道爷爷跟小朱说了什么，简单地答道：“是啊。他现在病了，就全交给我打理了。”

小朱嗯嗯两声，仿佛在称赞他。

阿震看清他雪白的腿和胳膊上，叮着有好几个红点子，就抛了包烟给他：“抽烟吗，赶蚊子。”

“呀，和天下，真客气。”

小朱一边说客气，不边不客气地撕开包装，点起一根。阿震走到他身边，小朱仰视着阿震逆光的侧影，呼出的烟慢慢地升起来，散开在阿震面前。

阿震眯了眯眼，默默地吸着二手烟。心里天马行空，各种猜测与盘算。但是在这个懒散的高热的夏日午后，思绪被像烤融化的浆糊，糊涂地流淌，流淌到哪里，哪里就变得糊涂。

“你的身份证真的丢了？”

小朱用拇指、食指、中指、无名指一起捏着烟，像捏一支芦苇杆做的吹哨。吸烟时很用力，两颊都凹下去，闷个两秒，才徐徐地放出来。

“其实没有丢，是被扣着了。”

阿震问：“被谁扣了？”

有点漫不经心地，小朱说：“我爸我妈。”

阿震皱眉：“他们知道你来这里吗？”

小朱说：“他们不想我回来。”

阿震讶然：“你是罗县人？”

小朱笑了，有些得意：“我没有口音吧。”

阿震不是喜欢提问的人，尤其问人隐私，但是小朱身上的矛盾感让他忍不住刺探。小朱看起来是完全诚实的，敞开的，有一说一，没有秘密，但是同时，他又疏远，回避，花开雾里，像一座封闭的城，别人只能围着城墙在外面打转。

沉默一阵，阿震终于又开口：“那个……还在你身上吗？”

诚实的小朱“嗯”了一声。

阿震说：“我们去把它处理掉吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

小朱又一次地跟在阿震身后，一前一后走过罗县的街巷。

此时的罗县，陶醉在热风之中，天光大亮，又昏昏沉沉。

两人沿河往北走，到船码头。罗县早就不通客船，这个码头只运砂石，停的都是砂石厂的船。阿震借了一条小船，两人坐船继续往北。

河水滑软浓腻，像一匹软缎，船破开水面，好像中午阿震用刀剖开鱼肉，带出黏腻的水声。

一路上不见船和人，渐渐的水面越来越开阔，河水变清变轻，也已习惯马达哒哒的噪声，只觉得四周都静。可以看到连片的芦苇了。

小朱伏在船沿上，手插进河里玩着水，说：“这里风景真好。”

阿震指着河边一处残破的桥墩，介绍说：“前两年政府搞旅游开发，在这里建了一座桥。”

小朱看向他指的方向，“那为什么没有了呢？”

阿震说：“被偷走了。”

小朱瞪大了眼睛，“偷走了？”

黑眼珠难以置信地转了一圈，小朱摇头：“不可能，桥怎么偷？”

阿震说：“一早上起来，桥就不见了。”

小朱：“真的假的，你是不是骗我？”

阿震不承认，也不否认。

小朱盯了他一会，下结论：“你又骗我。你肯定在骗我！”但又忍不住一再地回头去望那座只剩下桥墩的桥。

阿震觉得此时的自己就是周师傅，但是不以为耻。船是黄三授意炸的，魏九想在青山浦搞旅游项目，黄三要采砂。但是公主和小孩都都喜欢听童话。

出了罗县，城外漫漫一片。芦苇合围，芦苇荡之外是被塘堤分隔成片的荷塘与藕塘。水和天都晒得发白，太阳也是白色，失去轮廓。水汽蒸腾，高温高湿，虽然是大晴天，水面上却浮动着乳白色的雾气。

阿震停下马达，船停下来，轻轻地晃动，阿震四面望望，说：“就这里吧。”

小朱点头，把软布背包从胸口摘下来，捂了一路，胸前汗得透湿，白T恤透出肉色，肉也白。小朱握着枪把，把枪拿出来，放在阿震脚边。

阿震接过来，掂了一下。看看小朱，说：“那我扔了。”

小朱点头，“扔吧。”

阿震把枪从左手换到右手，看起来镇定，其实也是个生手，眉间竖起皱纹，“……直接扔水里，会不会被钓鱼的钓起来。”

小朱出谋划策：“找个重的东西拴着呢？”

小船里空荡荡的，没有称手的东西。阿震把船开进芦苇丛中。

芦苇丛密不透风，气压更低，更热，空气沉闷潮湿，像块湿布贴在皮肤上。

人高的芦苇扫过头顶，阿震拨开芦苇杆，想在底下找块石头。但罗县周围都是沙土，芦苇下面还沤着厚厚的落叶同水草，要找到够重的石头并不容易。苇叶和抽穗反复刷在他头颈胳膊上，痛极又痒。小朱也学着他的样，一头扎进芦苇丛中。两个人七手八脚（？）动起来，船就像吊床晃荡。

终于找到一块够大的石头。

阿震脱下身上衬衫，系成个口袋，把石头和枪兜起来。

这个时候，水面上突然响起警报，务呜务呜，快速短促，而且极快地逼近。

阿震和小朱对视片刻，迅速地把包裹塞进一团绳索之间。

只两三分钟时间，一艘快艇冲进芦苇荡，险些将他们的小船撞翻。

快艇刷蓝白两色，挂警徽。艇上三个人，两个民警，还有个穿便衣，面色严厉。

“你们俩干什么的！”

阿震连忙掏裤口袋。

三个警察神色一变，猫腰摸胯，大声呵道：“别动！不许动！干什么！手举起来！”

阿震掏出一包软白沙，小朱缓缓举起双手。

“再动我开枪了！”

阿震置若罔闻，又去掏小朱口袋。距离太近，警察也未开枪。

终于阿震掏出那包和天下，给三个警察装烟。

警察接过烟，打量两人。阿震上身赤裸，小朱细皮嫩肉，被苇叶骚扰得像只熟虾，全身通红。

警察语气放缓拉长：“……你们俩，在这干嘛呢？”

阿震装听不懂，“我们不是干电打鱼的。你看我们船上，什么乱七八糟的都没有。”

警察：“那你们在这干嘛呢？”

阿震：“这我表弟，从外地来，带他来看看周围风景。”

警察笑笑。

那个便衣道：“现在特殊时期你们不知道吗，还敢出来看风景？你看这附近有一个人没有？万一碰上个什么，你们可吃不了兜着走。”

阿震明白了：“啊……”

便衣问：“你们什么时候到这的，看见什么人，或者船没有？”

阿震回答：“刚来没多久，除了你们，没看到别人。”

便衣：“没看到人出青山浦？不管什么人，打扮成老乡的，渔民的，还有像你们一样，闲的没事大中午出来看风景的……”

阿震摇头：“没有。”

便衣点点头，对他们不再感兴趣。方才发话的警察接话道：“赶紧回去吧，最近少到这种僻静的地方来。”

阿震点头：“知道了。”

拉响马达，把船开出芦苇荡，驶回大湖。

小朱舒了口气。

阿震却心情低落，他估计罗县周围，三湖两港，都会有警察拉网巡逻。这个天罗地网本来是捕邹克容的，现在变成了捕小朱的。

小朱扒拉开绳索，把口袋解开，石头抛进湖里，枪塞回背包，衬衫还给阿震。

这时候忽然哗地一声，闷热的空气被撕开豁口，下雨了。

夏天的雨来得又急又猛，雨点打在背上，似有痛感。两人缩进棚子里。棚子又低又小，小朱贴近了阿震，一身汗津津，冰冰凉。

马达声停下，船悠悠飘荡，小朱问：“怎么了。”

阿震说：“可能是没油了。”

小朱想去看看。阿震伸手按住了他的小腿，“别去了。”

小朱看向阿震，小朱眼睛很亮，和他对视的时候，感觉不到时间。阿震说：“别动。”

小船被雨雾裹住，雨雾之外，什么也看不到，也失去空间感。

此时此刻的阿震，被深深裹挟，又彻底逃离。流放在时空之外。

小朱卷翘的睫毛上挂着雨珠。阿震说：“别乱动。”

小朱不动。阿震低头，嘴唇在小朱的眼睫毛上轻轻碰了一下。雨滴碎开了。

小朱一下笑了，笑的时候，眼尾拉长，扬起，转过脸，也很礼貌地，在阿震的嘴上碰了一下。

两个人睁开眼睛接吻。阿震把小朱往怀里搂，小朱看着，像豆腐，像裱花奶油，像鸡蛋羹，不搂着就要化了，没想到小朱是一只小猪，小羊，小狗，蹬手蹬脚，十分有力，对阿震又拱又啃。头撞在棚顶，胳膊敲在地板，嘣嘣直响，眼冒金星，把阿震拉回现实，回到了青山浦上的小船。


	7. Chapter 7

7

水推着船，顺着来路，从青山浦，回入龙王港。水流平静，但船摇晃得很厉害。

两人完全湿透了，冰凉的皮肤贴紧在一切，像两条渴水的鱼。

小朱呜咽着抱紧了阿震，因为承受太大的撞击而露出痛苦迷乱的神色，但是当阿震以为他受不了，想轻一点，慢一点，小朱就发出不满的声音，嗯嗯地哼哼着缠上来，包容每一次冲撞，消解一切蛮力。

雨来得快，停得也快。雨后空气变得轻盈。

船里完全湿了，两人草草擦过，铺开一条脏兮兮的薄毡毯。小朱趴在船头，肩头与背部袒露，柔和的线条起伏，仍将一条手臂垂进河里，有一下没一下地划水。另只手夹着烟。

阿震凑过去叼他的烟。过滤嘴上一弯月牙似的牙印。

小朱眯着眼，等阿震再次凑过去，他迎上去含住阿震下唇，也在阿震的下唇上轻轻咬了一下。

又经过了那座被偷走的桥。这一次，小朱问：“这座桥叫什么名字。”

“特地请一个意大利回来的华人设计师设计，取了个外国名字。”

阿震说：“叫甚天使桥。”

小朱纠正他：“圣天使桥。”

阿震说：“甚天使桥。”

小朱把脸埋在胳膊弯里咯咯地笑了。

回到砂石码头已是傍晚。因为下过雨，天暗得比往常早。阿震还了船。小朱在前，他在后，两人慢慢走回麻园巷。

小卖部门前支起了小桌子，周师傅、阿震爷爷、网管小陈在吃泡面。

周师傅：“你们去哪了，半天不见人。”

小朱脸红了一下，躲在阿震身后偷偷地笑。

阿震板起脸，往桌面上扫了一眼：“付钱没有啊？”

周师傅：“帮你照顾了一下午老头，吃你一包方便面算便宜你了。”

阿震爷爷跟着哼哼两声以示愤怒。

阿震没理他：“光一包方便面吗，火腿肠，卤蛋，泡椒凤爪……”

周师傅：“抠门。”

阿震：“大晚上吃这么咸，齁死你得了。”

小陈跟着阿震进店，轻声说：“下午大哥往你店里打了好几个电话，你不在。”

阿震一僵，“大哥说什么了？”

小陈：“要你晚上去一趟‘大浪淘沙’。”

阿震答应一声，“哦。行。”

店外，周师傅分了一包辣条给小朱，说：“这个贼辣，适合你。”

小陈问：“没出什么事吧。”

阿震说：“没事。”

他拎了一筐汽水出来，每人分了一瓶。

晚上十点，阿震来到大浪淘沙洗浴中心门口。出门的时候，小朱没问他干嘛去，阿震也没说。

大哥已经在那等他。阿震问：“怎么约在这里？”

“是黄三爷要见我们。”

大哥看了他一眼，阿震感觉到他眼神里有内容。大哥说：“三爷在局里有人，估计是听到什么信了吧。”

霓虹灯招的亮光映在两人脸上，明晦不定。

两人走进洗浴城，大堂明亮堂皇，迎宾小姐白衬衫一字裙职业套装，脸盘端庄，十分正规。乘电梯上楼，领进曲折走廊，狭窄空间里气氛忽然暧昧，灯光强烈闪烁，音乐声震耳，地板跳动。七拐八拐，迎宾小姐身姿逐渐放松，腰肢摇摆，脚步有了弹性，迷魂阵深处，一扇门被推开，进入一间包厢。包厢里灯光较暗，也较安定。

包厢隔音效果极好，门一阖上，门外乐声骤然隔断，漂浮的心回落，下沉。

两张按摩床，各趴着一人。近门的是黄三，黄三抬头看了看他们俩，“来了啊。”

两个按摩女郎就收拾东西退出房间。

大哥说：“三爷好。”

黄三年纪不大，相貌斯文，从床上坐起来，就把浴衣拉上了，说：“这是刑侦大队的赵队长。”

大哥越过他肩膀，往后看了一眼，那张床上的人动了动，但仍趴着，没露脸，身材比较结实，肤色黝黑，背上两排火罐印。

黄三说：“大卢，你跟赵队之前不认识吧。”

大哥说：“……好像，没打过交道。”

赵队不阴不阳地说：“咱们没交道是好事。”

大哥唯唯点头。

黄三在台面上摸了支烟，大哥连忙去给点了火。黄三点燃了烟，往旁边递了一下下巴。

大哥答应一声，正要移步，一直没有动作的阿震突然走上前，抓起桌上的烟，绕到赵队旁边。

“赵队，抽根烟吧。”

赵队这回终于抬起脸，慢慢翻了个身，也坐起来。他往上看了阿震一眼，阿震接住他的目光。赵队脸上露出一种似是而非的微笑，从烟盒里抽了一支。“咔。”阿震立刻打燃打火机。

赵队又看了他一眼，慢条斯理地凑到火上，深吸了一下。

黄三才又开口：“大卢，我记得你那还有两把54吧。”

大哥紧张地看了赵队一眼。黄三笑笑，“没事，赵队是自己人。”

大哥这才说：“……哦，是。”

黄三：“都还在吗？”

大哥犹豫了一下，注意到阿震轻微动作，回答说：“……啊，还在呢。”

黄三：“这段时间有人找你买过枪吗？”

大哥摇头：“没有。”

阿震和大哥的眼神往来，赵队看在眼里，没表露，等黄三问完话，这才慢悠悠地说：“郑钢的尸检报告出来了。”

黄三吸烟，状态轻松。大哥也不做声。赵队晾了一会，才说：“中了两枪，一枚子弹卡在肋骨里，还有一枚穿透了，在现场找到了弹头。都是7.6毫米，54枪用的子弹。没有其他搏斗痕迹。”

黄三问：“案子现在是谁在办？”

赵队：“还在专案组的手里。专家对郑钢的死亡，有ABC几种猜测……”

黄三冷笑：“我也在这几种猜测之中？”

赵队打了个哈哈：“专家有这种猜测无可厚非嘛。三爷和魏九在罗县斗了这么多年，郑钢又是魏九的左膀右臂，要说有谁最想干掉郑钢，又有能力干掉郑钢，那就是三爷了。”

黄三冷淡地打断他：“哎，你打住。我没想过要和他斗。是他为害乡里，欺行霸市，阻碍我的正常经营。”

赵队没驳他，也没附和，接着说：“第二种猜测呢就是邹克容干的。他之前几次杀人，用的也都是54手枪，开枪很果断，几乎不给被害人反应的时间，这也是目前暂时将郑钢案和之前邹克容的系列案并案的主要理由。”

黄三道：“邹克容到了罗县，他用的是54手枪，现在罗县死了人，找到的子弹又是54的子弹。答案是明摆着的嘛！”

赵队不置可否。烟还剩一指节长，他随手丢入了旁边的金鱼缸里，鱼缸里几尾狮子头无动于衷。

赵队欣赏了一阵金鱼，阿震突然问：“郑钢为什么被杀？”

三人都意外地看向他。

“这是位好奇宝宝啊。”赵队笑笑。

赵队想了想，道：“杀人的理由……要么是图财，要么是情杀、仇杀，还有激情杀人、误伤……郑钢身上的财物都在，包括现金、手机和一块劳力士表。 他的情人比较多……”他看了一眼面前的黄三，继续道：“社会关系也比较复杂，这一块我们还在排查。”

黄三背对着赵队，面色不善，“老赵啊，你放心，我的人我看好了，不会自找麻烦。”

赵队笑笑：“是是，特殊时期，三爷不可能给自己找麻烦，也不会给县里找麻烦。我这就是分析案情嘛。所以专家认为还有第三种可能……郑钢是第三个人杀的。”

黄三没懂，“第三个人？什么意思？”阿震和大哥心里却都是一凛。

赵队说：“就是说，这个人既不是邹克容，也不是三爷的人。”

黄三想了想，笑说：“那倒也有可能，郑钢这人蛮不讲理，恨他的人不少。”

赵队看了阿震一眼，问：“你恨郑钢吗？”

阿震感到意外，没回答，赵队眯着眼笑了笑。

黄三不满地道：“赵忠。”

赵队回正脸，不高兴黄三当着马仔直呼他姓名。看着黄三的后背，淡淡地道：“现在主要的线索，还是这把枪，确定的一条侦查路线，就是以枪找人。现在省厅来的专案组、部里下来的专家都在局里坐着，都瞪着这把枪。”

黄三冷笑：“怎么了，专家怀疑这把枪是从我这流出去的？市场上本来就是54货最多，毕竟产量大，生产的年头久。就说我们县的公安都退役了不少这种枪。搞不好，打郑钢的枪，还是从你们县公安局的仓库流出来的。”

赵队皮笑肉不笑，“这把枪要真是从我们的仓库里出来的，麻烦的还是三爷。”

黄三不做声。

赵队：“要说谁能从县公安局搞到退役枪支，只有你三爷了吧。”

黄三不耐烦地道：“赵忠你在我这吓唬谁呢？

“从我老子开始，罗县公安局的领导，哪个我们没打过交道？局长都进去几茬了，你看我们父子有事没有？”

赵队脸部抽动了一下，从按摩床上下来，冷冷地道：“三爷，郑钢案子，情况就是这样。特殊时期，全员在岗待命，我一会还得回队里，少陪了。”

黄三没起身，只扬了扬手里的烟，神色冷淡，“赵队多关照。”

赵队刚推完油，一身腱子肉油黑发亮，确实精壮，目光也精明，“我劝三爷还是点点枪。”

黄三感觉赵忠是头野生动物。


	8. Chapter 8

8

赵队走了之后，包厢气氛仍然冰冻。黄三很不高兴：“大卢，你小弟话什么时候这么多？”

大哥说：“小震他不会说话，但是心是好的，只是想从赵队嘴里多套点信息。”

黄三对赵队方才皮里阳秋的一番讲话也很不满，冷哼了一声，“赵忠这小子以前可不敢这么嚣张，今年当上了大队长，一下子升到副处级了，尾巴立刻就翘起来了。

“现在就看他的运气了，要是有造化，借着郑钢的案子还能往上升，要是没造化，这个大队长也能栽在这上头。”

黄三说着又愉快起来，笑说：“话说回来，郑钢这小子平时趾高气扬的，横得不得了，居然是这么个下场。”

阿震感到一阵烦闷。

他好想回到下午，青山浦上，被雨雾包裹的小船上。

“不管怎么样，赵忠最后这个建议还是得听。枪散在外面，风险太大。”三爷最后说：“这样，大卢，你把你那的两把枪先交上来，风声过了以后再说。”

从“大浪淘沙”出来，大哥心烦意乱。

两人沿着大街走了一段，沉默良久，阿震终于说：“我可以把那把枪找回来。”

大哥站住，“你怎么找回来？”

“你是不是和小朱还有联系？！”

阿震：“哥，这你就别管了。”

大哥说：“我怎么能不管，是我把你带出来的，得对你负责任！”

阿震心里感动，越是装作若无其事，“你别紧张。我就是知道枪在哪。还给三爷就没事了。”

大哥看起来钝，其实思维敏捷，正色道：“小震，你别糊弄大哥。郑钢到底是不是小朱杀的？”

阿震说：“我真不知道。”

大哥：“罗县现在就知道死了个郑钢，小朱要是动了手，杀的就是郑钢。要是还没动手，就不会把枪交还给你。”

原来，这其实是个很简单的问题。

阿震：“难道就不能有ABC几种可能吗？第一种可能……”

大哥：“你以为自己是专案组的专家吗？”

阿震回到麻园巷。店门开着，灯也开着，小朱不在。他心一紧，连忙跑出店外，巷子里幽暗，夜空中云层仍旧厚重，无星无月。巨大的失落感一下落在他心上。

他怕三爷，也怕赵忠，这种怕是模糊的，他甚至说不出怕他们什么。但是对小朱不告而别的怕，确是实在的。

忽然他听到一个声音在柔柔地唱：“爱你也需要很大的勇气，只怕我自己会爱上你。”

阿震往巷子里定睛看去，看到蹲在路旁的小朱。

他火冒三丈，“你干嘛呢！”

小朱站起来，也才他注意到他回来了，“阿震哥？”

阿震：“你神经病啊！穿得乌漆嘛黑的蹲在马路上，也不怕别人踩着你！”

小朱挠挠后脑勺，“你爷爷拉肚子。他一个人上厕所害怕，让我在外头陪着他。”

阿震爷爷讪讪地从厕所里出来。

小朱抱歉地说：“周师傅也拉肚子。是不是因为中午吃太辣了呀？”

阿震抱臂冷笑：“是因为他们俩吃了太多三无的鸡爪和辣条。”

他看看小朱：“你没事吧？”

小朱摇头：“我比较抗造。”

阿震想了想，觉得小朱不是抗造，是整个身体比较钝感。需要比常人更强的刺激，更大的冲撞，才可以获得快感……

回到店里，阿震爷爷捂着屁股上楼了。

小朱邀功地说：“我给你烧好水了。”

阿震：“真贤惠。”

小朱瞪他一眼。

阿震把热水从暖瓶里兑进桶里，水汽弥漫在小店里，也像云一样。小朱靠在楼梯上，打了个哈欠。身上黑T宽宽荡荡，T恤底下的肉体柔韧饱满，手臂架在横杆上，压出一弯月亮边。

上楼梯的时候，阿震故意罩在小朱背上，两人叠在一起，热气从小朱衣领里拱上阿震鼻子里，一股肥皂气和汗气。阿震低头，像猫叼崽子似的在小朱后脖子上横咬竖咬了两下。

小朱小声呼着气。阁楼上一点声音也没有。阿震很硬，小朱很软。

第二天早上，几个人又围坐在店前的树下，一边吃早餐，一边盯着电视。

电视里插播重要新闻：“14日晚，罗县再次发生恶性杀人事件。死者姓王，罗县本地人，系龙翔出租车公司司机。王某于14日晚上夜班，夜班结束后没有返家。15日早晨，王某的爱人李女士来到公司询问情况，公司发现王某没有按时交班，同事通过对讲机呼叫，无人应答，于是报警。警察通过车上的GPS定位系统，很快在城外二条河附近找到王某驾驶的出租车，并在车中发现已经遇害的王某……公司负责人称，王某为人热心，平时工作认真负责。王某的妻子李女士称因为家庭负担较重，王某跑车比较积极……目前，罗县公安局刑侦大队正在对此案展开侦办，还未将此案与邹克容系列案并案，本台将继续进行追踪报道，向民众及时公布案件进展，也提醒民众注意出行安全，不要单独去往偏僻地段……”

周师傅嘬了口绿豆稀，沉默两分钟，啧了一声：“真是不得了，连着两天死人了。”

小陈：“警察没有并案，不见得是邹克容干的吧。”

周师傅：“嗨，除了他还能是谁？这就是个杀人魔！”

周师傅扭头对小朱说：“瞧见没小表弟，罗县现在可是危险地带，趁早回学校去。”

阿震爷爷忽然站起来，调回了戏曲台。

这天上午麻园巷不太平静。店里来了几个人。

打头的是个女的，一身皮衣皮裤，一进来就道：“小老板，跟你打听个事。”

讲完，她身后的几个保镖刷地把卷闸门拉了下来。屋里完全黑下来。

阿震坐在柜台后面记账，拉亮电灯，抬头看向她，点头：“什么事啊，美女。”

美女笑笑，“今年以来，有没有人来你这拿过枪？”

阿震没什么表情，“你神经病啊。”

话刚说完，美女刷地甩了他一个嘴巴，打完笑笑：“我没病，我是九爷的人。”

美女劲大，阿震被打得脸一偏，火辣辣的，但是没还手，“你是魏九的人，我是三爷的人，你跟我打听消息，你还说自己不是神经病？”

美女目光闪烁了一下，“郑钢是九爷的干儿子，郑钢死了，九爷无论如何也要把凶手找出来的。”

阿震耸了耸肩：“怎么，魏九打算满城抓人哪？”他把手里的账本往柜台上一摊，“每天进出的货都记在这了，要不你一笔笔的对？”

美女看也不看那账本，“少跟我打马虎眼，九爷对罗县的事清楚得很。在黄三手上买枪，都靠你牵线。你这店小，生意可不小。”

阿震：“杀郑钢的人也不见得要跟我这买枪吧。”

美女说：“九爷分析，有ABC几种情况……”

阿震说：“九爷以为自己是专案组的专家啊？”

美女又扇了他一耳光，“对九爷放尊重——”

这回阿震啪地回了她一耳光。美女眼睛瞪圆了，脸颊一下肿了。那几个保镖围过来。阿震胳膊上的肌肉鼓起来。

几个人一时像几只松鸡对峙。

美女气得胸脯起伏了一阵，终于说：“九爷说了，他相信黄三不会在这个节骨眼上找事。郑钢结的私仇多，要想用枪杀他，在罗县就只能找黄三买枪。”

阿震：“真没人来买过枪。”

美女：“邹克容的通缉令上悬赏二十万，九爷愿意开一百万。”

阿震说：“大家都说郑钢就是邹克容杀的。他运气不好，碰到这个杀人犯。”

魏九的人走了以后，小朱走进店里。

阿震说：“没你的事。”

小朱：“他们是谁？要干什么？”

阿震问：“你和我爷爷老在那抬头看什么呢？”

小朱：“树上有个鸟窝，你不知道吗？”

阿震真不知道，阿震说：“那把枪交给我行不行？”

小朱上楼，拎了布袋下来，枪裹在袋子里。小朱问：“我们再去一次青山浦？”

阿震把枪从袋子里拿出来，取出弹匣看了看。弹匣原来是满的，一共八粒子弹，现在少了两粒。


	9. Chapter 9

9

弹匣里只剩下六粒子弹，阿震把弹匣推回枪里。

“你留在店里，我去。”

小朱不答应。阿震把枪别进后腰，“枪交给我了，你别管。”

小朱急了，要去够他腰后的枪，两人狗打架，阿震爷爷突然走了进来，说：“警察来了。”

两人都吓了一跳，阿震爷爷来回看了看他们俩，大拇指往院子里一撇，说：“在外头呢。”

是蔡永强和李飞。

阿震和小朱走到院子里，心跳得有一拍没一拍的。

李飞冷笑了一声：“哟，知道给你爷爷解铐了啊。”

阿震不想理会他，没吭声。

蔡永强扶了一下眼镜，语气比较平淡：“这两天附近有没有异常情况，店里来没来过陌生人？”

阿震耸耸肩：“警察同志，你们不是昨天刚来摸过吗。”

蔡永强淡淡一笑：“你应该看了新闻，昨晚上又死了一个。”

阿震：“昨晚那人死在城外、二条河呢。跟我们这有什么关系啊。”

李飞：“人死在城外，凶手就在城外杵着啊，守株待兔啊不，束手就擒啊，能的你，还指挥起警察的工作来了。”

蔡永强说：“李飞，好好说话。”

李飞翻了个白眼。

阿震在心里也翻了个白眼。

蔡永强对阿震说：“你这人来人往，是个重点盯的点。心里有数就行，别有思想负担。有什么情况，及时向我们反映。”

对蔡永强，阿震还是比较配合：“没问题，好走啊，警察同志。”

蔡永强没走，打开笔记本，摘下笔套，说：“还有你弟弟，还没办上身份证明吧。也不用你们跑所里了，我记一下信息，回头到所里查了系统，盖了章，给他顺带送来就是了。”

阿震怔了一下，回头看小朱，小朱琢磨似的看着蔡永强，蔡永强好像没有察觉。

李飞不耐烦地说：“愣着干嘛，赶紧报姓名身份证号，我们还忙着呢。”

小朱说：“我自己写吧。”说着接过蔡永强的笔，在本子上端端正正填上了自己的信息。

蔡永强看了看：“朱一龙，江城人。”

小朱笑笑。

大哥的麻将馆仍然没营业，但屋里挤满了人，空气里不是财气是匪气。来的也是魏九的人。

除了人还有椅子，折叠椅被掀了一地，像一堆推倒的多米诺骨牌。

阿震进来的时候，对峙已经进入尾声，听见大哥说：“我这就是个麻将馆，哪有什么枪啊。九爷的心情可以理解，但是现在来三爷的地盘上找麻烦，不合适吧。”

来人一拳攘在他肩上，喝道：“妈的个逼，要你他妈理解个屁。要让九爷查出来打死我们钢哥的是你这出的枪，是你们黄三的人，有一个算一个，就等着被丢进鱼塘喂鱼吧！”

等人走了，阿震帮着大哥把椅子扶起来，收拾了一阵，阿震说：“魏九的人刚也到我店里去了。”

大哥说：“到处打听谁买了枪。”

阿震说：“嗯。魏九想给郑钢报仇。”

大哥说：“乱篙子打水，总能打出鱼来。”

阿震不答，两人脸上都有忧色。

整理完麻将室，阿震跟着大哥走进里间。那幅《青龙出水》铺开在床上。

大哥说：“马上就完工了。等绣好了，送给三弟，挂在他那网吧里，水能招财。”

阿震点头。大哥这才，好像突然想起来似的，抬起头：“你把那枪找回来了？”

阿震从后腰拿出枪。54手枪沉甸甸的，刚刚一路走来，枪把一直敲打在他后腰，很不舒服。

大哥接过枪，也先取出弹匣看了看。八粒子弹少了两粒，大哥抬头看阿震：“……真是小朱干的。”

阿震心里好像突然蹿过一道电流，一阵麻痹，还有一种不真实感。

他很难想象，在青少年宫的后巷里，小朱会怎样慢慢走到郑钢面前，又是怎样掏出枪，扣动扳机。

大哥：“枪交给三爷也好，就当什么事都没有发生过。”

电扇在头顶咯吱咯吱地转着，圆盘绞磨转轴，扇叶的影子重复地在墙上扫过。

阿震沉默一会，说：“不能把枪交给三爷。”

大哥：“你说什么？”

阿震：“枪交给别人，我不放心。”

大哥：“你要干什么？”

阿震不答。

大哥：“那三爷那怎么交差？”

阿震不答。

大哥：“三爷要是知道我们骗了他，我们就和郑钢一个下场！”

阿震把枪拿回自己手里，大哥急了：“你这样会害了自己的！”

阿震把枪别回裤腰，大哥一下站起来：“阿震！”

阿震说：“枪交给我，你别管了。”

阿震拿着枪，又回到麻园巷。

爷爷在看电视，小朱躺在树下的躺椅上，大喇喇地叉着两条腿。现在阿震知道他头顶上有一窝小鸟。

见他回来，小朱坐起来。

阿震说：“吃饭吧。”

小朱挨着他坐下，低声问：“……那、那个呢？”

阿震说：“哪个？”

小朱用肩膀轻轻撞了他一下：“哎——呀……”

阿震吃到这一口甜口的不耐烦，服软了，“……还在我这。”

小朱偷偷摸到他后腰，摸那把枪，阿震按住他的手。小朱想把枪往外抽，阿震就抓住他的手往里别，“别动。”

沉甸甸的枪把打在小朱手心里，阿震的手指长而有力，也捏得他发痛。小朱脸憋红了，说：“这是我的，你快给我。”

后腰被小朱拱得热烘烘，汗津津的，阿震小声警告他：“再动小心走火了。”

小朱说：“那你给我我就不动了。”

阿震正要还嘴，阿震爷爷抬头翻了个大白眼，“咳咳，咳咳咳咳。”

阿震难得地，突然脸红了。小朱脸就更红了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

吃了中饭，阿震又要出去。这一回小朱非要跟着他不可。阿震在前面走，小朱就在后面跟着。小朱走得快，一不留神，两人就并排走起来。

沿着龙王港走了一段。昨天下过雨，今天天阴阴的，但仍十分燠热，河边没有什么人，风也疲沓，树也疲沓。

这时，没有人意识到，这是个危险的下午。即使是阿震和小朱，这两个正预备着去掩埋一件危险武器的年轻人，心里也无有恐惧。

他们走在龙王港边的步道上，肩温柔地顶撞着肩，好像一对约会的恋人。

仍在砂石码头借了船，顺流而下，绿水溶溶，绿树秾秾。

两人坐在船棚里抽烟。天太热了，河上气压更低，鱼都往上跳。阿震说：“大概又要下雨了。”

小朱满不在乎地摊开手脚，“那就下吧。”

阿震看了他一眼，小朱扬着脸，好像准备着承接雨水，眼皮半阖着，丰茂的睫毛像添乱似的那么乱叉着盖下来。

枪硌着后腰很不舒服，阿震终于解下来。

小朱往枪上扫了一眼，虽然刚刚直闹着要把枪拿回去，这会却终归还是有点畏惧地，飞快地移开了目光。

船到青山浦，调了个方向，拐进二条河，二条河蜿蜒绕过罗牛山。

阿震找了个滩浅处停船，夏天午后，河面静阔无人，阿震带着小朱抄小路上山。山不高，但草木深深，一扎进林子里，就觉得暗了几分，更像要下雨，枝枝节节，丝丝蔓蔓，遮天蔽日，几米外就瞧不见人。

落叶底下上藏着许多砍过之后留下的竹桩子，两人又不熟路，走得不快。过了大概半小时，找了个地方，停下来。

开始刨坑。

草丛里虫蚁多，叮得人浑身作痒。又热又紧张，这时都不想讲话。

好容易挖了个近一米深的坑洞，阿震用塑料袋把枪包起来，放入坑里。

这时蝉鸣声突然停了，树枝断裂，人遇险，多少有一些本能。小朱回头。

一个男人声音响起来：“都不许动，站起来！”

阿震和小朱站起来。

男人说：“你！转过来！”

阿震就转过身。看到面前的男人，他愣了一下。这人身材不高，戴着帽子，手里握刀，目露凶光，是通缉令上的那个人，苏湘渝系列持枪抢劫杀人案嫌疑人，邹克容。

男人语气镇定而凶蛮：“口袋都掏出来。”

小朱说：“我没有口袋。”

男人没理他，冲阿震道：“手里拿的什么东西？丢过来。”

阿震不答。男人又说了一遍：“快点，把手里东西都丢过来！”

阿震忽然把塑料袋一扯，露出手枪。男人脸色大变。

阿震说：“把刀放下。”

男人笑了一下，好像自言自语：“我还以为是两个上山放夹子的小孩呢。”

放夹子就是放捕兽夹，山小，没有大野兽，放的夹子也小，夹野兔子、狐狸、竹鼠之类。

男人紧盯着枪口，“真家伙？”

阿震当然不理。男人说：“开过枪吗，小孩。”

阿震说：“把刀放下。否则我开枪了。”

男人笑笑：“持枪是犯法的。”

阿震说：“我知道你是谁。”

男人想了想，矮身往下蹲，慢慢放下刀。

阿震松了口气。

小朱喊：“小心！”

正往下蹲的邹克容突然脚一蹬，横着身子飞扑过来。他动作极其敏捷，类似野兽。阿震来不及反应，被他扑在地上，密林里空间小，没有腾挪的余地，邹克容刀还在手，挥向阿震咽喉，阿震只好撤了枪，回手格挡。没想到邹克容身材瘦小，力气却奇大，手肘狠狠顶在阿震的胃部，钳住阿震的手腕，一抻一扽，反拧过半圈，阿震疼得惨叫一声，枪一时脱手。

小朱扑上去捡枪。

手枪在石头上磕了一下，滚进茅草丛中，他正伸手去够，被邹克容一把拖脚。刀又乱扎下来。小朱不住蹬踩，躲过刀口，阿震翻到邹克容背上，勒住他的脖子，邹克容回手就是一刀，正捅在阿震小臂上，血飞溅出来。

小朱抓到了枪。

这时山下突然响起警笛声。本来寂静的山中翻腾起来。一波一波草浪往上涌动。

三人都是一怔。

示警声大噪，但仍看不见人。

邹克容最先开始反应，他突然力气暴涨，一下掀翻背上的阿震，甩开刀，卡住小朱的脚腕，将小朱整个人从草丛里拖了出来。

小朱仰面倒在地上，举枪面对上方的邹克容。

邹克容杀气全开，不给他扣扳机的准备，劈手抓向枪口。他要枪。

阿震再次勒住邹的脖子。血从刀口里涌出来。邹克容一手狠狠按在他的伤口上，另一手仍捏紧小朱的脚腕。

脚步声已变得十分清晰。

警察终于到了。

喇叭里的喊话也终于可以听清：“放下武器！所有人，放下武器！”

邹克容没有松手，小朱也不敢放枪，阿震力气慢慢流逝。

枪口从密林里伸出来，喇叭声在山间不断喊话：“放下武器！所有人，放下武器！”

阿震喊：“这个人是邹克容！”

不再是喇叭喊话，警察喊：“邹克容，放下武器！所有人，放下武器！你们已经被包围了！放下武器！”

没有人动。

对峙了十秒，二十秒，一分钟？

突然，枪响了。


	11. Chapter 11

11

枪响了。

血溅在小朱脸上，他的睫毛抖动了一下。

阿震觉得臂弯立刻变得松弛而沉重，邹克容像一口沉重的布袋挂在他臂上。

警察从四面涌上来。

七嘴八舌到处都是声音，又极其安静。

阿震和小朱被围住，隔开，阿震扒开面前的手，想去看看小朱，却在人群里看到了赵忠，赵忠正把枪收回腰间的枪套里，眼睛像探照灯似地盯着他。

阿震张了张嘴，想辩解什么，但这时手臂上的刀伤激烈地痛了起来，血滴得到处都是，没等他说话，立刻有两个特警把他挟到一边。

小朱也被拉了起来，他手里的枪被放进证物袋。

警察还围在邹克容的尸体旁。

阿震渐渐能听明白他们在说什么。“死了……”“是他……”“枪，把枪带回去……”“这里还有把刀……”

赵忠走上前，像并不认识阿震，说：“你还能走吗？担架上来还需要一点时间。”

阿震只想赶快远离赵忠，忙道：“我可以自己走下去。”

他们被送到医院，阿震手臂上缝了十一针。缝针的时候，小朱坐在旁边陪他。

阿震因为失血，感到一阵阵眩晕，小朱把手挤进他的手掌心，但是他们没能说什么，警察就在旁边。

赵忠看着医生清洗伤口，上药，缝针，脸上挂着虚伪的和善，问小朱：“你的脚没事吧？最好还是照个片，做个ct什么的，这个检查费、医药费，你不用担心，都由局里包了。”

小朱本来坐在担架床上，乱晃着脚，被赵忠一问，也不敢晃了，双手搁在膝盖上乖乖坐好。

“呃，不用了，谢谢……”

他脚腕子细，刚被邹克容扼得狠了，紫了一圈，缝针的医生瞟了一眼，说：“没事，没伤到骨头，小孩，过两天就消了。”

小朱羞愧地把脚收进床下。

静了一会，小朱看阿震神情紧张，担心地问：“是不是很疼啊。”

阿震嗯了一声，那医生又说：“不疼，打了麻药。”

缝完针，赵忠说：“不好意思，我们得带两位回局里去一趟，把事情经过讲一下。”

阿震和小朱相互看了一眼。

赵忠说：“两位见义勇为，又都受了伤，于情于理是应该好好休息一下。但是呢，邹克容，这个，你们都知道的，这属于公安部督办的大案要案，我们都希望能尽早把案情核实清楚，给人民群众一个交代，希望两位配合。”

阿震和小朱只有点头。

这时候一颗炸雷在头上打响，下雨了。

县公安局灯火通明。阿震和小朱被分别带进两间相邻的会议室，会议室里冷气开得很强，窗外轰轰的雨声不停。

赵忠放了一杯热茶在阿震面前，远远地坐下。专案组主要成员是两个省厅的人，赵忠还说不上话。

专案组的韩警官开始问情况，“你叫阿震？做什么职业的？”

阿震：“在麻园巷开了间小超市。”

韩警官：“另外那个小伙子和你什么关系啊？”

阿震：“他是我表弟。”

韩警官：“你们今天到罗牛山那去干什么呢？”

阿震：“……我们……我们去抓竹鼠。”

韩警官说：“竹鼠属于保护动物啊，捕捉野生竹鼠是违法的。”

阿震：“……我们没抓到。”

韩警官：“你们去捉竹鼠，带了什么工具没有？”

阿震：“……没有。”

韩警官笑了笑：“特意划船，走那么远到罗牛山捉竹鼠，什么工具都不带，不太合理吧？”

阿震挪动了一下屁股，不知道怎么回答。

韩警官也没追问，继续道：“你们怎么遇到邹克容的？把经过讲一讲。”

阿震说：“我们听说竹鼠的窝都在竹子根下，就挖了个坑碰运气，正挖着，一个男的突然从后面冒出来，说：‘不许动。’我们回过身，”阿震顿了一下，接着说：“就看到他手里拿着枪。”

没人说话。

阿震只好接着说：“然后，他要我们把钱都拿出来。我们出来玩的，没带钱。他就要杀了我们。我们就跟他打起来了。”

韩警官问：“他手里有枪，你们怎么敢跟他对打？”

阿震：“他要杀了我们，我不想死，趁他不注意突然冲上去，打斗的过程中，他的枪脱手了。”

韩警官笑笑，“你很勇敢。”

阿震没说话。

韩警官问：“那把刀是你们的吗？”

阿震说：“不是，也是那个人的。”

韩警官再次说：“歹徒有枪又有刀，你们敢于和他搏斗，非常勇敢啊。”

阿震还是不答。

韩警官说：“歹徒是什么时候拿出刀的？”他笑了笑，说：“总不能是一手拿着枪，另一手拿着刀吧？”

阿震楞了一下，说：“我不记得了。”

赵忠走到走廊上去抽烟。

阿震看了他一眼，开始怀疑自己的回答里出现了破绽。

韩警官循着他的视线看向赵忠，说：“你认识这位警察？”

阿震摇头：“不认识，……他刚刚扶了我。”像是想挽回什么，阿震说：“我想起来了，他是先拿的枪，后来枪被我打掉了，他才拔出的刀。”

韩警官盯着他的眼睛，眼神很温和，同时也很犀利，“哦？他的刀放在什么地方的？”

阿震再次愣了一下，“……这，我没注意。”

韩警官笑一笑：“你看，刀是不能随便放在口袋里的，一不小心会划伤自己。我们也没有找到刀套，你们打斗的时候，他是怎么避免这把刀划伤自己的呢？”

冷气太强了，阿震很冷，但额头上却渗出汗珠，“我不知道。”

韩警官和颜悦色，翻来覆去地问阿震那把刀、那把枪、那个挖竹鼠的洞……阿震的晕眩越来越厉害，最后，他近似于呻吟地打断了韩的提问：“我头很痛。”

韩警官点点头，“好的。情况基本已经清楚了。”

阿震说：“我可以走了吗？”

韩警官站起来，和他握手：“谢谢你的配合，也谢谢你今天见义勇为。”

阿震走到会议室外，走廊上几个警察在抽烟。

眼前的地板像青杉浦上的浪似的浮动，几乎什么也看不清。这时小朱也从另一间会议室里被领出来，身上披着一件别人的夹克。小朱打了个喷嚏说：“里面好冷啊。”

陪着他的警察说：“回去洗个热水澡，别感冒了。”

阿震皱了皱眉。

两个会议室的人马交流了片刻，阿震和小朱在走廊上等着，小朱轻声说：“他们问你什么了？”

阿震说：“嘘。”

小朱还是轻声说：“他们问我去山里干嘛了。……还问枪是谁的。”

阿震默然片刻，看向交流笔录的警察。

这时，昨天在青山浦上碰到的那个便衣经过，看到是他们，也颇为愕然：“又是你们？”

韩警官看过来，“你们见过？”

便衣和韩警官比较熟，说话随便，“嗨，昨天不是带人到外面河道和水上公安一到拉网设卡嘛，碰到这俩小孩在青杉浦的芦苇荡里划船。”

韩警官面沉如水，审视阿震和小朱。而此时阿震和小朱，像两只鹌鹑。

便衣浑然不觉，对阿震说：“昨天不是告诉你们别往偏僻的地方钻嘛，怎么今天还钻到罗牛山上去了，你瞧，还真给你们撞上了。”

韩警官笑笑。

便衣笑道：“这俩小孩真是运气。”

韩警官似乎不觉得这是运气，琢磨似的，自言自语：“怎么连着两天往城外没人的地方跑呢……”

便衣扫了阿震和小朱两眼，笑容变得暧昧，怪腔怪调地：“……约会呗。”


	12. Chapter 12

12

回到麻园巷。

隔壁的周师傅和小陈都来了。

邹克容被击毙的消息第一时间已经在新闻里通报，但阿震和小朱的故事被隐去。

阿震烧着洗澡水，小朱在公安局冻坏了，回来的路上一直打喷嚏。

周师傅靠在小卖部门口，不满地说：“你们这样不行的哈，一天到晚在外面搞什么呢，把老爷子一个人丢店里，要是没我们照看，老爷子一没饭吃，二没觉睡，三跑丢了怎么办……”

阿震爷爷已经上楼睡了。

阿震说：“谢谢啊。”

周师傅挠挠头，抠抠耳朵眼，又转向小朱，“小朱 ，你们俩下午跑到哪里去了？为什么出去连个招呼都不打，怎么这么晚才回来？”

小朱蔫头耷脑地，被问得招架不住：“我今天回答了好多问题……”

周师傅说：“啊？谁采访你了？”

阿震说：“周师傅，我们要洗澡了。”

拉下卷闸门，把冷雨关在外面，小小的小卖部里，四壁是垒起的货物投下的灰色的影子，白炽灯照在洗澡水上，乳白色的热气慢慢升腾，弥漫，稀释，冲淡黑暗。

小朱弯腰，把毛巾浸进滚烫的热水里，吸满了热水，捞出，贴在胸前，背上炸出一层细汗，仿佛不胜热意，小朱哆嗦了一下。

他的皮肤比白毛巾更白。

阿震揭开毛巾，就看到他胸口那朵浅色的伤疤。

这次阿震终于问：“这是怎么弄的？”

小朱低头看了看自己胸前，现在伤疤的颜色已经极淡了，“几年前，在少年宫门前被人捅的。

“路过少年宫的时候，看到一个女孩被人欺负，我去帮忙。”

一个很简单的故事。

简单到没有情节，但却在几天的时间里牵扯巨大，乱梦颠倒，出乎意料地和一起横跨几省的大案联系在一起。

小朱再次把毛巾浸到热水里，吸饱水之后捞上来，贴至胸前。在滚烫的刺激中，他半眯起眼睛，流露出冷峻的神情，“我是来复仇的。”

不笑的时候，他脸部的线条显得坚硬，倔强。

小朱说：“当时我差点死掉，在医院里躺了一年。爸爸妈妈怕我较劲，把家搬到江城，我已经很多年没回过罗县了。”

阿震很难相信柔软的小朱竟会有复仇的执着，但面前的小朱，确实是个复仇者。

小朱反问：“警察有办法知道卡在郑钢肋骨里的子弹，是从哪把枪里射出来的吗？”

阿震楞了一下，道：“那叫弹道测试。每把枪的膛线不一样，射出来的子弹痕迹也不一样。有了子弹，还得有枪，才能比对上。”

小朱点点头，“那他们现在有枪了。”

空气里全是水汽。

邹克容被击毙，罗县重归平静，但有一些人的生活已被改变。

阿震和大哥，再一次走进“大浪淘沙”，去见黄三儿。

没到营业时间，大厅里没开水晶大灯，楼上也没有音乐，连迎宾小姐的腰都变得板正，空气里有清洁剂的香气。

两人仍旧被带到一间阔大的游戏室，黄三在打桌球，房间里照例没别人，卡拉OK机自己放着歌，电视屏里老牌性感港星眼神迷蒙。

黄三开门见山，“邹克容死了，郑钢的事马上就会出结论。”

大哥问：“咱们那几把枪是不是不用收上来了？”

黄三嘣地捅进一颗黄球，说：“等会赵忠来，先听他说说情况。”

打了一会球，赵忠来了。

“三爷好。”

黄三看了他一眼，“挑根杆，咱们打一局？”

赵忠笑笑，松动了一下肩膀，却说：“不了，坐了一上午，开了几个小时会，想休息休息，放松一下。”

黄三说：“开会什么成果啊。”

赵忠不经意地看了阿震一眼，才说：“基本形成结论了，专案组很快就会带着证物回省里。”

黄三故意问：“人不是都被你们打死了吗，还要什么结论？听说那把枪就在现场，已经被你们警方缴获了嘛。”

赵忠烟瘾大，在黄三面前也不控制，掏出烟盒，抽了一支出来，上一回阿震给他点的烟，这一回阿震没动作，赵忠就向阿震看过来。

“现场是捡到一把枪，54手枪，弹匣里还有六枚子弹，”赵忠自己点了烟，笑笑，“要说现场什么情况，你这个小兄弟最清楚。”

大哥愣了，黄三也愣了，两人都看向阿震，“阿震，怎么回事？”

阿震没法解释。

赵忠说：“你这位小兄弟是协助警方，击毙特大系列持枪抢劫杀人案犯罪嫌疑人的大功臣啊。”

黄三：“小震也在现场？你怎么会和邹克容在一起？”

阿震连忙说：“不是不是，我去山上挖竹鼠，正好碰到那个人。”

黄三：“这可太巧了。”

赵忠笑说：“是啊，太巧了。”

黄三沉下脸，“赵忠，你这是什么意思？”

赵忠吞云吐雾，表情掩藏在烟雾之后，“技术队连夜做了弹道测试，在击毙邹克容现场捡到的这把枪，就是打死郑钢的那把枪。”

黄三：“那不结了！”

赵忠接着说：“但是，和邹克容以往用的，不是同一把。”

黄三沉默，大哥用眼角瞄着阿震，阿震看着赵忠。

赵忠：“这可能有ABC几种情况，……”

黄三不想听ABC了，他直接问：“专案组是什么意见？”

赵忠愣了一下，“昨天，我们找到了邹克容落脚的地方，他不敢租房子，不敢住宾馆，平时就躲在山里，住的是以前守山的农民搭的木棚子，那木棚子早就没人住了，所以一直没人发现。我们在他藏身的地方，没有发现别的枪支，所以，专案组认为，击毙现场捡到的枪就是邹克容的。”

黄三再次说：“那就结了。”

赵忠不应。

黄三说：“这个公安部督办的大案子在罗县破了，你这个刑侦大队长，肯定要升官了。罗县来了新书记，抓干部队伍建设，要下一批，上一批，县委最近弄了一份提干名单，你要把握住机会。”

黄三这个年轻黑社会，背景深厚，亦深谙罗县官场。

赵忠终于震动，把抽了半截的烟掐灭在烟缸里。

黄三说：“这两天辛苦了，去楼下蒸个芬兰浴，放松一下。”

又过了两天，赵忠在片区民警蔡永强和李飞的陪同下，走进麻园巷，带来了锦旗和二十万元的支票。送锦旗比较低调，没有邀请地方媒体。

阿震暂停搬货，给三位警察倒茶装烟。

蔡永强对赵忠说：“年轻人平时就很有社会责任感，一直配合我们派出所的排查工作，他这个小超市，人口流动比较大，一直是我们密切关注的重点单位。”

赵忠不置可否。看了看阿震，又看了看小朱。

蔡永强把锦旗交至阿震手里，说：“和县局的同志一起，拍个照吧。”

李飞这天收敛脾气，但是脸色很臭，对热心市民不以为然，他掏出手机，蔡永强把阿震和小朱让在中间，两人一人擎着锦旗，一人捏着支票，被蔡永强和赵忠夹在中间，神色紧张地面对镜头，李飞咔咔咔连拍几张。

拍完照，蔡永强从公文包里取出一张纸，递给小朱：“哦对了，这是你的临时身份证明，给你办好了，今天顺便带过来。”

赵忠正好站在两人之间，就顺手帮忙递了一下，他瞟了一眼证明，说：“你不是罗县人？”

小朱舔了舔嘴唇，“昂，我以前是。”

阿震说：“他去江城读书，户口转出去了。”

赵忠没说什么，但坐回警车上，赵忠忍不住问：“这个小朱是什么时候出现在这的？”

李飞说：“以前没见过，郑钢死的第二天，我们来排查见到的。”

赵忠皱了皱眉，“他身份证怎么了？有问题？”

李飞：“查身份证，他说他的证丢了，想办个临时证明，回江城。”

赵忠：“你们办证明的时候查过系统吗，有什么记录没有？”

李飞笑了：“是不是犯过事就不能领那二十万奖励啊？”

蔡永强开口：“查过的，没有违反犯罪的记录，零六年户口迁出罗县。”

职业使然，赵忠记性好，过目不忘，回到警局，他就登入系统，输入小朱的身份证号。确实如蔡永强所言，记录中只有一条户籍登出的信息。

但是刑警有刑警的直觉，他又开始查郑钢，查郑钢在零五零六年犯过的事。

郑钢是个刺头，在罗县横着走，违法记录也一大把，但是脏活都是马仔做，本人基本上没有犯过大错。05年却有一条记录不同寻常，郑钢在斗殴中致人重伤，没有立案。

重伤的谁，系统里没有。

赵忠给负责侦办案件的分局打电话，调档案，本来被隐藏的联系，也就浮现出来。

赵忠这时候犯了难。

在他看来事实很明白了，05年，郑钢调戏在少年宫上课的女学生，小朱制止他，结果被郑钢捅成重伤，几年过去了，小朱回来向郑钢报复。

但是怎么跟重案组说？怎么和黄三说？怎么和魏九说？

这个刑警队长想在罗县做好工作，什么朋友都要交，一面和黄三通风，一面又和魏九通气。

一方面是魏九的承诺，只要揪出打死郑钢的凶手，就给他两百万。另一方面，又是黄三抛出的橄榄枝，县委的提干名单。

把事实捅出去，杀郑钢的不是邹克容，是小朱，就一定会在罗县掀起新的风暴。魏九和黄三斗起来，他小小的赵忠控不控得住场？还有那把枪，枪自然是小朱从阿震手里买的，在他的辖区，买卖制式武器，还在这个抓捕邹克容的关键时期酿出人命案，他脱得了干系吗？

这不是把功搞成过了嘛。

ABC这么一分析，赵忠的思路清晰了，心绪平静了。多做多错，不做不错。他合上了案卷。


	13. 尾声

尾声

阿震离开罗县的前一天，去到大哥的麻将馆。

大哥那幅十字绣已经完工，简单装框，挂在墙上。简陋室内，这幅尺寸巨大的青龙出水，显得十分震撼。

阿震望着青龙，有一种不真实的异感。

大哥：“怎么样，针法不错吧。”

阿震点头：“大哥，东方不败啊你。”

大哥：“没想到事情会这么平顺的解决，我这幅青龙，可真有点灵气。”

阿震说：“大哥，我想离开罗县。”

大哥：“离开？去哪呢？”

阿震说：“带我爷爷，去江城。小朱帮我联系了一个养老院，条件比较好，可以做做康复，我得了这么多奖金，正好给爷爷养老。”

大哥有点难过。

阿震从口袋里取出五万块前，放在桌上，“大哥，你当时帮我不少，这钱是一点心意。”

阿震和小朱，和爷爷，是坐船离开罗县的，仍是从砂石码头借的一艘小船，这次不打算还了。

三个人坐在船头，这天下着小雨，船驶出龙王港，青杉浦上细雨迷蒙，有一点雾，但视野很开阔，天青水绿。前方的风景太美了，没有人回头看。

小朱又把手伸进湖水里，阿震注意到，他湿淋淋手臂在粼粼发光。

青杉浦外就是沅江，江水比内河迅猛，水的颜色更深了，雨也更大了，浪涌将船迅速地往前推，推向洞庭湖，推向长江，这艘小小的舢板船能不能抵挡洞庭湖上的巨浪，长江的奔流？他们似乎不太担心。

船进入大湖了，水天一色，感觉不到时间流逝，但阿震想，一定到了傍晚了，因为黄昏青黑色的影子落在小朱的背上。

世界好像变成平的，变成一面巨大的海，这时，阿震突然觉得眼前光芒一闪。

小朱不见了。

阿震爷爷喊起来：“龙，是龙！”

伴着小船，浪里一条年轻的青龙向着长江游去。


End file.
